comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-02-18 - The Last Straw: Two reavers, some mutants and a pizza place.
A few minutes later, the three girls are sitting at a table at the pizza place, waiting for their slices. While the two mutant girls talk, Kara's leaning back, looking at the ceiling morosely. "Sorry about outing you by the way." she says - it's not readily apparent if she was paying attention to what the two of you were talking about. A few minutes later, the three girls are sitting at a table at the pizza place, waiting for their slices. While the two mutant girls talk, Kara's leaning back, looking at the ceiling morosely. "Sorry about outing you by the way." she says - it's not readily apparent if she was paying attention to what the two of you were talking about. "Well... You know how to control your powers. I don't. I thought maybe you could give me some pointers? You know? Since we both use similar powers?" Amaya looks to Kara and takes a deep breath. "It's alright. I outed myself in Beverly Hills far worse then you did here. I mean, I hurt my best friend. I don't think it can get much worse then that." She gets comfy on her chair. Quickly she pulls out a ticket stub to give it a once over. "Ah I got a few hours yet." The door to the pizza place opens and in walks a rather tall young african american man. He's bundled against the cold, perhaps more than most people would be. Dedrick is in a very expensive suit with a thick overcoat on over that, complete with thick leather gloves and a scarf. A pair of sunglasses are on his face as he pauses once coming in to check out the decor before moving to take a seat. Kenzie looks rather blankly at Amaya. "It can." she didnt really elaborate. "As f'yer powers, well. Dat aint sometin ahh could just say 'do 10 push ups a day' and itd work. But sure, ahh c'n try an help ya." Kenzie said before looking up at the menu, "So c'n the school. Good folks, if ya c'n get..." seeing Dedrick, Kenzie just says "Excuse me" and moves to get up. Walking towards the man, she says "Oi, Sir. Ahh just..wanted t'thank ya. Fer everythin, ya know. with t'trial." Kara Zor-El is looking at the ceiling rather than noticing Dedrick walking in. She hasn't touched her slice of pizza even. She's still annoyed about Alex. Amaya goes quiet herself. She picks up her slice of pizza and nibbles on it. "Mmm This is better then what we get in Philly." She takes a larger bit and slowly eats it, enjoying the flavor. Dedrick Jones sees Kensington move his way and meets her halfway with a smile. "Ah, Miss Young. Don't mention it. I'm glad to see that you were acquitted of all crimes. Now perhaps your life can begin getting back to normal, eh?" He looks to what table she comes from and then smiles wider. Placing a finger to his lips for Kenzie and quietly walks up behind Kara and suddenly places his hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" He challenges as he winks towards Kensington. Kenzie smirks and nods as Ded's moves to suprise Kara. Waiting for the 'surpise' to be over she nibbles her pizza. "So, ahh was wonderin." she commented to Ded's "You know a lot of dem bigwig tahhps right?" she said between bites. Then to Amaya, "As fer tryin t'teach ya. Ittl really depend on what y'all know and how well y'know it.. Kara Zor-El wasnt even paying attention when Dedrick responded to Kensington. Bit too focused on how Alex is a hypocritical ass who sounds like he's in the Lex Luthor fan club from his earlier comments. Of course, once he puts his hands over her eyes and says that. The frown goes away and the smile comes back - and unlike with Alex, it's a real smile, not a 'I'm making sure to not melt you' smile. She puts her hands up to his and removes his hands from her eyes and looks delighted. "Dedrick! Rao, what are you doing here?" She pulls his head down to give him a big, upside down kiss. Then confusion as her mind plays back what was being said over the past few seconds, "Wait, you know each other?" referring to Kensington and Dedrick. Amaya puts her pizza down and winces, "Err, About that. I really don't know anything about my powers. I mean. After what happened I sorta avoided using them at all cost. I didn't want a repeat and I was afraid I would lose more friends or something." She frowns. "Plus I wouldn't know where would be good to practice if I could." Dedrick Jones kisses Kara for a moment before moving around to sit at their table. "I'm in town finalizing my company's proposal to Stark Enterprises. I decided to get some lunch and seeing you here was just an added bonus." He nods. "I met Kensington when I met with Professor Xavier to make a donation to her defense fund. I'm glad to see the money was put to good use." He smiles at Kenzie. "You could say that. Or rather, I'm trying to fit in with that crowd.." He idly scratches his head. "..it's not always easy. Most of them are the stuffy types, you know?" For a rich kid, he was pretty down to earth. He looks at Amaya and then asks Kara. "Friend of yours, sweetheart?" Nodding to Amaya, Kenzie says "Outside, somewhere quiet's always best." she began, 'talking' with her hands, a smile on her face. "See, y'gotta make sure y'aint puttin anyone in danger, but also t'can get loud. People come lookin." she explains before looking over to Ded's "Well, ahh had an ahhdiea. Sometin what could help a lot of people, but ah aint exactly havin the kahhnd of money. So ahh kinda was hopin t'get some advice on makin it." she smirked "Kinda youth program. One of the guards in Rykers mentioned them, said 'If ahh had had one, ahh'd not have gone bad'. So.. ahh wanna set up somethin, lahhk an outreach, help kids who were lahhk me." she explains "You know, kids what done drugs, been on t'streets or in gangs." she said "Especially mutants aint know they got a place thats safe. Somewhere they can make friends." she said giving a glance to amaya. "Ahh can show ya some tahhm, if ya like." After a bit of pause, Kenzie blinked. "Wait." she turned to Dedrick, "Wait wait." she looked to Kara, pointing at her with a fry, "You...and her?" she asked as if she were seeing things. "You.." she pointed at Dedrick, "And her..." she points again at Kara. "Really?" Amaya gives a little smile. "I wouldn't know a safe place to do that. I mean if I actually used my abilities and someone else got hurt, I couldn't forgive myself." She begins munching at he pizza again. "Oh. I'm Amaya by the way. Nice to meet you." Dedrick Jones introduces himself to Amaya. "Dedrick Jones." He chuckles at Kenzie's reaction. "You haven't been watching television? The tabloids constantly try to get dirt on us. The famous Supergirl dating the son of the owner of J-Tech Industries." He smiles. "It's unlikely, I get that. Most people would think it would be dangerous for me to be dating her. You'd think I get kidnapped all the time as a bargaining chip. I'm telling you, it just doesn't happen." Mostly because he was no slouch in the hero department either. Kenzie nods. Rubbing her eyes she just says "World just dont get no easier to understand" she laughed. "So, You tink ahh got any chance in hell at convincin some corperate big wig t'help me wit mah idea?" she asked Ded's before looking to her bag, then to Kara and Amaya. "You know. Fahhnd a place aint gonna get disturbed, we'cn give it a go at teachin ya..." she paused, then shrugged. "Sometin." she leaned back and opened her pop bottle, "Somewhere dry" she commented before taking her glasses off, her eyes at full sparkle. "Aint lookin t'have any more accidents." Kara Zor-El mentions about the whole 'kidnapping' thing, "To my surprise and relief, yeah." She grins and gives Dedrick another hug before going to take the pizza slice and munch on it. Well she has her apetite back at least. "What idea are you talking about? Sorry I'm not helpful on testing powers. My own learning curve wasnt that great." Amaya nods slowly, "I don't know any place like that. I live in the city. I'd literally have to get out of the city and find a place like that." She looks at Kara. "It's fine. I just haven't exactly used my powers and such since everyting happened." Kenzie looked up to Kara, "Ahh wanna build lahhk, this contained urban area. Skatepark, shelter maybe a small obstacle course or sometin. A place where kids can come work out, hang out and be demselves. " she explained "When ahh was comin inter mah own, ahh aint had nowhere ahh could go. Reason ahh got help was....people found me. So dis'll give em somewhere good to hang out. People can tag the park and d'walls in the yard without bein busted bah the cops. Skaters can hang, kids can just...you know. Do kid stuff. Ahh'd like to see maybe some councelers and such. And can even try to help young mutants find pride in their powers, stop bein so scared." Dedrick Jones hmms as he listens to Kenzie. "Your organization shows promise, but I would need much more detail before I can sign off on something like that. Most definitely, before I put my name with something like that that." He looks over at Kara and raises a brow. Kara Zor-El watches as Dedrick has to go. She pauses and taps her fingers on the table a bit. "That all sounds really great. Just one question?" Amaya sits back just listening. Her pizza is finished so not much else to do at the moment. Kara Zor-El pauses for a moment then asks, "What's a skatepark?" Amaya giggles a little bit. "Supergirl I am going to have to invite you to my appartment to play some video games just to get you caught up on some pop culture." She then thinks a moment. "Well.. Unless I wind up at this school that I was being told about." Kenzie blinks, a look on her face befitting a toon titans episode. "Oh good god we gotta get you some experience" she smiled holding her hand out, "Ahh know of one around here. Ain't too bad, and the locals ain't never given me much problem." then looking to Amaya, "Well, ahh think a good first test.." she says touching her fingers together in demonstration. "Put your fingers together. Make a spark jump across." Kara Zor-El leans forward on the table and smiles. "Thanks guys. And I'd like to do that video game stuff. I bought a game system but I never have had time to play it." She finishes her pizza, then asks, "Mind if I ask you a question, Kensington?" Amaya watches and tries to do it. Nothing happens at all. "Ummm I think I am doing what I'm supposed to. I just don't feel any energy." She frowns a bit and looks at her hand. She continues to try with no success. "I really don't feel anything like I did that day." Kara Zor-El watches them. "If you want I can leave you guys alone to practice your .... you know all that stuff." Kenzie ponders something for a moment before saying "Nah, ain't be mindin questions. Though caint promise ahh can give ya an answer" she said to Kara before looking to Amaya. "You said you got struck wit electricity first?" Amaya nods, "Uh huh. I got struck by lighting and then I just sorta held it for a minute before I shocked my friend." She looks at Kara, "Oh, please don't go. This is the most I've ever tried and the first I've hung out with anyone in like forever." Kara Zor-El smiles. "Nah it's ok, you two do your mentoring thing." She reaches into her pocket to take out $20 and puts it on the table. "Like I said, pizza's on me. I probably should get going anyway." Kenzie smirked "Yeah, no problem. But you had a question?" she asked curiously "Ahh got the time, for sure..." Kara Zor-El shrugs. "It's ok, I'll ask some other time. It's about Alex." Then she gets up and heads for the door. Amaya hmms and looks down along the wall. Lo and Behold a power outlet. "I wonder." She reaches down and does something kinda silly. She puts her hand over the light socket. Almost immediately the lights start flickering within the resturant. "Woah this feels really weird." Nodding to Kara, Kenzie just says "Yeah. Any time. Ahh mean, you know where ahh live. Just gimme a call or somethin yeah?" she "Ahh mean if WOAH hey!" kenzie cries out jerking Amaya's hand from the wall "Oi y'gotta be careful wit dat. Wrong person see's it, or it shorts out and its bad news" she explained calmly. "But its good to see ya got an ahhdia of what ya can do.." she said "Comeon, ahhma make a call, see if ahh cant take ya somewhere a little more...private.." Amaya eeps as her hand is pulled back. she blinks a few times. "Whoa. Umm. I feel really good right now. Like really good." She gives a little smile and stretches out. Her fingers close together and spread apart. A small Jacobs ladder forms between her fingers as electric arcs off of them. "Yeah, its good until you take a bullet in the chest for scarin the wrong person" she didn't sound like she was kidding. "Come on" the looks the pair were getting weren't good, "Lets go" she smirked tugging her bag over her shoulders Amaya nods and quickly goes along with Kenzie. "Sorry I didn't know. It was a test you know. I had to find out if that would have worked." She seems a little panicked now. Kenzie nodded, "Yeah. Ahh get it, its fine. Just be aware" she seemed to move quickly along the sidewalk, tugging you along with her. Ocasionally she would look behind her before stoping next to an old defunct payphone, long since deactivated "Stay close" she said pulling out hr cellphone and punching a number in. She looked nervous, and pulled out a colapsable baton, and tucking it into her waistband. "Shit shit pickup pick up." kenzie said "You got any weapons on ya?" she asked Amaya nervously as she waited for an answer at the school. Amaya blinks, "Umm, why would I have any weapons on me!" She is starting to look a little scared. The good news though, she has enough of a charge from the light socket to actually do something. The bad news. She has no idea what that something is. "I know a little karate if that helps? I took it after I moved to the east coast." The air thickens. The clouds roll in, covering and blanketing the area wtih a deep, almost impenetrable fog centering over around the two girls then, the area becoming so thick with molasses to be almost impossible to see around the area. "Yeah its Kenzie, we got a problem. Ah aint sure who but it seems ahh;ve gotten some unwanted attention. Ahh got a new girl with me, she ain't even know how to control her powers and ahh ain't able t'handle it on mah own. Could someone come meet us in the city? Ain't so sure we can shake em before we get out of here" she would say before hanging up. As the fog begins to roll in kenzie removes her shades so that the other girl could see her eyes in the fog. "Stick close shug, we gonna be okay." she said griping her baton tight. "We just gotta...sit tight.." But not all was okay, as a voice came out of the fog, deep and male "You little freaks ain't welcome here." the sound of a chain could be heard unfurling, "God's Wrath will be delivered unto thee. And ye shall burn for all eternity in hell" he said, his footsteps getting closer. "Easier said then done. I feel fidgety." Amaya goes into a fighting stance just in case. She looks around but all she sees is fog. Then she hears the voices. "Who are these guys?" She asks quietly and stays perfectly still. The air thickens, then lightning flashes then as it turnjs into a heaving downpour. Thunder crackles, and the air becomes even thicker then as a bolt of lightnign strikes not far off, lighgtning up the area. "I harbor ill will towards few, but those who would assault children for the mere supposed crime of being different among them." There comes Storm, Ororo flying through the air to land in a majestic arc! "More freaks?" came the mans voice "Guillermo! You go after the small ones. God will shield me from the big one" said the man with the chain to a now approaching. Kenzie sighed "Why cant you just leave us alone! We ain't do nothin!" Kenzie would stand by Amaya's side "You don't worry, we gon be okay" Amaya looks at Kenzie, "That Lightning, I felt it!" She comments with a strange sense of glee. Still, not time to get over joyed. "Can we just talk about this? We aren't doing anything to you." Her body is shaking. "Please?" A trio of thunderbolts flash and impact over in front of the man then, and Ororo goes to build up a strong wind to try and scatter the group of those who would hate like pinballs if possible, the ground turning slick with th etorrneting rain, "This is the last time I will ask nicely. Depart, and do not htreaten the children." The massive wind sends the man guillermo falling backwards and once he can recover to his feet, rushing off into the distance. However the man with the chain didn't listen "Fear not the work of the devil" he chanted to him self as he moved to lunge towards Ororo. Kenzie kept her bag close and stayed by Amaya, "All we gotta do is stick with her and we be okay yeah?" she said moving to take Amaya's arm, "Lets go!" she called through the wind and rain Amaya goes running as quickly as she can. She sticks as close to Kenzie as she can. "Is there anything I can do?" She asks in her excitement. The lightning flashes again then as Ororo's eyes turned pure white, "I will not ask again." The man lunging towards her was caught over in a full wind, and flung over towards a group of trees several dozen yards distant to hamper his fall, to turn what would have been a crushing blow over to one that was merely humiliating. The man with the chain let out a less than manly noise as he is tossed so lightly into the tree's. Getting to his feet he calls out "Your days are numbered! The Lord Thy God shall wreak vengance upon you!" as he struggled to his feet, moving to make his escape. Kenzie grins back to Amaya "Try not to get hurt" she giggles before reaching Storm, "Ahh if it ain't d'cavelry. Glad ya could make it so quickly" she said "Miss Munroe, ahh'd lahhk ya to meet Amaya was it?" kenzie tries to introduce as the sees that the danger seems to have passed. Amaya smiles and gives a little wave. This is probably not the best of ideas because she doesn't have control of her abilities. As soon as her hand motions, electric goes sailing from her hand, arcing through the fog right towards the fleeing thug. She winces. "Ooops... Sorry. I umm.. I didn't mean to do that. That one might sting a little. Nice to meet you Miss Munroe." She calls out, Ororo's eyes flashing, "Then rememeber he is first and foremost one of forgiveness. And of turning the cheek. And that he would be disappointed in you for the hatred you wreak." She gives another strong gust of wind to scatter the remaining men then wtihout injuring them, going for a landing in front of Amaya and Kensington, "And are you two all right?" Eyeing the arc of energy as it jumps from the girl barely avoiding the escaping thug Kenzie nods. "Yeah. We was in the pizza place, an dis guy kept eyeballin us lahhk he had a problem. When Amaya here decided to sample the energy in the wall, he reacted. Figured ahh aughta get her somewhere safe." she saud "She aint from the area, so she aint got no where exactly 'safe' considerin." Amaya nods, "I'm alright. I still feel really good. I don't think I discharged all of what I got from the power outlet." She shutters. I came to the city for the day. I live in Philly and well. Not exactly a whole lot there for me or anything but yeah. Ummm. Sorry." She frowns looking to be a touch down over what she had done. She nods over at Amaya, and Ororo gestures, "Welcome then. Please, come with me now. Let's get you somewhere warmer." The sky starts to clear as she moves to disspell the clouds that have covered the area. Kenzie smirks "Well, shall we? How do we plan to head home..or..out...or.." she ponders looking to Storm for answers. There's a nod from Storm, an she gestures over at Kenzie, "Yes, let's go home now." The sky is now clear, the sun shining up above. Amaya looks at Storm and then at Kenzie, "Ummm not to be a spoilsport but where is home and umm how are we going to get there? I mean I didn't exactly get wings when I zapped my friend." She has a very curious look on her face. Kenzie smiled "Figure we just drive. Aint too far from here" she smiled before moving to follow storm to the car. A little later, back at the mansion... Driving up the front grounds of the Mansion, Storm gestures over at Amaya then as she opens the door, "Welcome. Kensington, can you help show her around? I'll summon one of the other staffers." Kenzie nods slightly as she gets out of the car. Moving up to the main entrance, Kenzie takes a seat on the porch "Welcome to the Xavier School" she smiles. "Ahh live here now." she leans back "So" she looks at amaya "Still got a bit of a charge do ya?" she asks "We really aughta figure out how to..ahh...spend that off. aint want you fryin no tv's or nothin." Amaya blinks as she looks at this amazing place. "This is a /school/? This looks like a mansion. My private school in Beverly Hills wouldn't hold a candle to this place!" She is a little Jittery from her seat in the back. "That's probably for the best... Oh! That would do it. If I remember my lessons right, I could ground myself. If I discharge into the ground I might sorta kill a little grass but I won't be charged anymore right?" Storm nods eloquently over at Amaya, "Yes, it is a school, built into a private residence. But it is a school at it's heart. Xavier's is here to teach students not only how to use their powers, but to function academically and dedicate themselves to making the world a better place." Kenzie pulls her bag into her lap and nods "Ain't no safer place to be if you're a mutant." she leans against a beam, moving to grab her gauntlets out of her bag, she slips them on. Like gloves from some robot costume the girl groans, flicking a few switches and listening to the oscilator in one of them hum. "Ahh..." the looks to amaya. "The grounds not bad, but ya gotta be careful. Ain't good to be damagin the grounds." she said, "If the sky is clear, up is always good. Aint gonna hurt nobody, just be noisy." she pondered "Theres also some big'ol rocks in the forest we can drag into the yard. Blastin them can be fun." she commented as she put her new skateboard in her lap and began to examine the trucks "Ahh knew it...stupid thing WAS cracked..." she groaned. Amaya nods, "I will send it up when I get out then. That would be for the best I think." She gives a little smile. "I gotta say this place is Awesome!" She smiles brightly. "I sorta wish I was still in school. I had to drop out." Her smile fades a little. "I never thought I'd miss school but I guess I do." There is a soft nod from Storm, "Then we could pick out from where you left off. We can, if you permit, once you are acclimated test your academic levels so we can be sure and put you at an appropriate grade level to make up for what you hvae missed." Kenzie nods, "Yeah. Ahh was in your shoes. Just moved int'mah junior year of highschool." she said "Spent a little time on the streets before they helped me out, " she smiled as Storm had the same idea "Teachers here are amazing, aint no schools better" she said proudly. "When ahh come in, ahh was so afraid of even bein within a hundred feet of a person. Now..ahh ain't so scared." Amaya looks between Storm and Kenzie. "And how much would that cost. I umm I don't have a lot in the way of money." She looks outside. "I mean to not only learn to use my powers but to actually be able to go back to school? That would be the best thing ever." There is a smile from Ororo, "Scholarships are available to students who could not otherwise attend here. In any cas,e I believe you would likely qualify for one of them given your background." Kenzie nodded, "Only real way to fail here is to quit too." she smiled "Hell, look at me. Ahh ain't exactly what you would call 'smart'" said complete with air quotes "But when ahh got here" she points up with a finger and a burst of sparks erupts from the tip of the gauntlet "Well, lets just say ahh've gotten noticed for mah ability" she laughs "They can help you." Amaya nods "I... I don't want to seem too eager but part of me wants to celebrate my answer. I'd love to be able to get control of things. Maybe if I could control what I can do I can actually start taking control of my life. Don't get me wrong I enjoy being a level 80 Drow Bard for 10 hours a day but its not exactly a meaningful thing, ya know what I mean?" Storm nods over at Amaya, but the bit on the Drow bard goes over her head then as she smiles, "THen welcome to Xavier's, and I hope you can continue to rekindle your etnhusiasm for learning." Kenzie looks over to Storm and smiles "Well, thats certainly easier than ahh thought it would be, though ahh aint ever did mah own paperwork" she laughed. Turning to Amaya she grins "Welcome to the school shug, looks lahhk we'll be seein lots of eachother yeah?" she offers "If you ever need help wit yer powers, Ahh aint the best, but we're similar you and me yeah?" Amaya smiles softly, "Thank you so much! I guess I will need to move out of my appartment in Philly. I think my lease wis up at the end of the month anyway so. No skin off my back right?" She snickers. "I will need to get my cloths, my computer and laptop... and a few other things. Umm... I'm not dreaming am I?" Ororo alguhs, "No, but they often do say that life is but a dream, and a rather pleasant one with all it's whiffs and travels. In time we can help you rediscover it, and the joy." Kenzie smirked, "One of the best thins you'll learn here though is to just be proud of who you are." she smiled "Ain't let no one tell you you ain't worth it, or that you be a freak or nothin..." Amaya lights up brightly. The smile on her face bigger then any she's had in recent memory. "I.. I'm going to get to graduate and learn to use my abilities?!" She cheers out, 'Woo Hoo!" She jumps up. "I feel like I could fly!" Well she half got the jump right. She went up but isn't falling back down. "Umm... I... I'm a little panicked right now... I think I missed a step in that jump." Ororo smiles as reassuringly as she can, "Yes. By all means, relax." She gestures over, "Kensington, you seem to get along with her. Would you care to give Amaya a tour of the school now? While I go and prepare the paperwork for her?" Kenzie nods slightly "Yeah. Ahh can show her around before ahh gotta shower and all." she smiles "Well 'maya, lets get goin" kenzie smiled "Lets hit the kitchen first" she giggled.